


Well Deserved Rest

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Enhanced C-virus laments, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nivanfield, Poetry, Post Resident Evil 6, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like the artwork leave a comment on their page on deviantart!<br/><a href="http://redfieldandnivans.deviantart.com/art/Well-Deserved-Rest-539765606">Link here</a></p></blockquote>





	Well Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well Deserved Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121659) by RedfieldandNivans. 



 

Artwork originally published at [RedfieldandNivans.tumblr.com](http://redfieldandnivans.tumblr.com/post/121584003830/artwork-c-redfieldandnivans-tumblr-com-yeah-we)

Light has withdrawn, wakefulness torn  
The silence of night puts all to rest  
Captain and sniper, still as a whisper  
Forgetting their turmoil under anxiety and stress

The steady breaths of one, answering echoes of two,  
The haunting hum of the third that buzzes right through  
The dead of the night, the glow of the moon  
My steady red pulse that throbs and swoons

I watch with no eyes, I feel with no limb  
I beat with a heart that isn’t my own  
I lie with my host, I moan with his voice  
I hurt with his pain through which I must atone

I cry with his despair, I ache with his hate  
But he needs my power much as I need his slate  
I rebuilt his strength; I’d slain all his foes  
Still he would never yield till I’m banished from his woes

He has me in his arm but it’s never enough  
He wanted only another, the man sturdy and tough  
I asked what he loved, I questioned what he craved  
So I touched through our fingers the man built stout and brave

If love were a sound it cracks louder than thunder  
If passion had a temperature it’s the sun’s bright corona  
If such is the strength that my host in measure possess  
I could never resist, but shatter under duress

I retreat to the marrow, the depths of which I roam  
My power grows latent beneath the strength of whom I’d known.  
I kept myself veiled through the haunts of daylight  
And I keep watch in the darkness, a vassal to my home

I survey, as a sentry, over two souls entwined  
I rebuild, day by day, from scars to flesh benign  
My purpose shall soon complete, the restoration of one man  
That day, I shall surrender, and to this love, resign.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the artwork leave a comment on their page on deviantart!  
> [Link here](http://redfieldandnivans.deviantart.com/art/Well-Deserved-Rest-539765606)


End file.
